I Love You, Goodbye
by Lianne L.M
Summary: He loves her. If it means giving up his life to bring back her happiness, he will do it. But what if he was the happiness she wanted all this time? Because of a promise, is it too late to say I Love You..? OneShot.


**I Love You, Goodbye..**

**Summary:** He loves her. If it means giving up his life to bring back her happiness, he will do it. But what if he was the happiness she wanted all this time? Because of a promise, is it too late to say 'I Love You'..?

_I don't own Naruto _

**..**_

* * *

  
_

A promise he will never break. If he still has the power to stand, he'll finish what he has started from the beginning. Giving up was never on his vocabulary. He'll never give up no matter what it takes. That has always been his nindo, his ninja way. All he has to do was bring her precious person back to her and see her smile again.

Her smile was more than what he could ask for. It was like Kami herself looking down at him with the same smile as hers. If only he could see that smile again, then maybe he could rest. He maybe not exhausted in the physical department, but his mind is mentally scarred and tired. He's tired of always making his way into the battle field, trying to survive not for his own sake, but for hers. For her, because he needs to protect her and for her, because he still need to fulfill that promise.

And maybe today, he could see her smile again. After four years of trying and working hard, he was able to bring him back. Even though not in the pleasant way, but he still did. He was walking back to Konoha where he was expecting to see the one he wanted to be happy. Because her happiness would be with Sasuke, he knows that. His body was very tired, wounded and painful. Every step, he has to make a big effort not to stumble down and drop his ex-teammate to the ground.

Sasuke, although unconcious was not fatally wounded unlike Naruto. Naruto made sure the Uchiha was not hurt. Even if it kills him, he needs Sasuke alive so that he could be sure that she would be very happy. His promise was fulfilled. And maybe Sasuke won't fled away from their village anymore because when Sasuke and Naruto fought, Itachi was already dead. Maybe then now that his friend has finally claimed his revenge, he'll be happy with her.

Walking down the road with his blurry vision, he could see the place where Konoha stood proudly. He just kept walking, not minding the pain he's feeling. All he knows was that he will see that sweet, serene smile of hers again. Then he can finally rest with a smile. Although, he may not have won her heart at least he was one of the reason she would be smiling again and be happy. He could see her waiting where the gates once stood, together with Sai, Kakashi and Yamato.

He was happy. He fulfilled his promise.

As he reached them, he could see her rushed up to him. Blood was pounding hard to his ears that he could hardly make out her words. He smiled at her only to drop down into a frown when he saw her crying. Wasn't this what she wanted? Her happiness?

He fell down to his knees as he can't take the pain anymore. His whole body ached, he's completely out of chakra, his head hurts from all the genjutsu Sasuke used on him and he still has this gaping wound in his chest. He didn't mind. Because all he did all his life was to hunt down his former teammate so he could bring him back to her. He gently laid Sasuke to the ground, the Uchiha was just exhausted, nothing more but bruises and scratches adorned his feature.. Other than that, he's completely fine. He can see all the ninja waiting for him where the gates once stood surround him and all he could do was smile up to them.

But what he couldn't understand is that why is she crying? Isn't this what she wanted? He can feel his breath becoming rather short, maybe this is the feeling you'll have when you are dying. He feels lighter inside, maybe if he just die here he wouldn't annoy her anymore, and besides, Sasuke's back. She won't need him anymore.

But after a few good minutes, he could already understand their words, her words. She was still crying. It disappoints him to see her like this. And all he could remember after that was being pushed to the ground as her hands examine his wounds. Her hands were glowing bright green, he kinda felt warm.

"Why? You idiot! Why did you have to do this?" she demanded as her hand was still trying to heal the gaping wound in his chest, but she was having a hard time. He's not fighting along with her in this. So the only thing she could do was cry as she still try to heal him.

"He'll..make you happy more..than I can. And then..I'll see that..beautiful smile of yours. I fulfilled my promise..Didn't I say, it was a promise of a lifetime?" he asked as he coughed a lot of blood, when he mentioned that Sasuke will make her more happy, she only cried harder. Her tears were making his face wet, Kakashi was holding his hand, but he couldn't feel it as the numbness was taking over him. He saw Yamato and Sai bring Sasuke inside the village. But Kakashi and Sakura remained with him.

"You baka! What makes you think he'll make me happy? Can't you see you're dying now? How could..How could you do this?" she yelled, as if threatening him to stay awake. He blinked at her, and he faced the sky. It was so free, it looks comfortable.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell us where you are going? And now look what you did to yourself.." said Kakashi as he gripped his hand tighter, this time he felt it, a little. Kakashi could not understand why his student is being like this, he left early in the morning three days ago without a word and now comes back dying.

"I told you..He'll make you happy Sakura-chan. Then I'll be happy to see you..smile again." he said hoarsely, this time he was holding off into a thread. Trying hard to keep himself concious, he saw her shook her head vigorously, crying still. He lifted a numb hand and brush the tears away, but they kept flowing.

"Didn't you even think that you're making me happy by staying there for me? Can't you see I'm already happy to be with you? Why bring this promise up!" she shouted again, the blood kept pounding in his ears, yet everytime she yelled it makes his head hurt. He could only groan as his head still hurts.

"Because, I know you'll be happy when he comes back.." then he chuckled, or at least attempted to when he coughed out blood again. But being slapped in the face is what he expected the least. Isn't she happy? Why does it still hurt, it still hurt everytime he see her face. He should be happy, but he couldn't hide from himself that he is in pain not being able to help making her happy. Is it because she's not satisfied that she slapped him? He doesn't know, and he even doubt if he'll ever know.

"Is it that hard to understand that I'm happy with you? Is it really too late to say I love you?" she said quietly, this was the time Kakashi chose to leave. Even though he didn't want to leave the boy, this moments were personal that only Naruto was allowed to hear. But for Naruto, that was unexpected. He blinked at her, he didn't even realize that he's been crying after she said that. Maybe he's having hallucinations. This couldn't be real, but it wouldn't hurt to believe for once right?

"Is it really that hard to believe? That you'll sacrifice your own life just to bring him back? Naruto, I..I am already happy with you. It hurts, seeing you like this. I love you, is it so hard to believe to hear me say I love you? I am already too late huh?" she asked quietly, as if she was whispering to someone in the wind. While saying this, her hands glowed green again as she started to heal the wound in his chest, he's not fighting, which upsets her more to see him accept death just for her.

"Maybe..But you already know Sakura-chan..I love you that's why I chose to fulfill the promise..I wasn't able to years ago. Do you really love me?" he asked hopefully, this time she stared incredulously at him. Didn't he just hear that she already said she does? Why is he being this way? Did he believe that she could only love one person? It only made her cry harder.

"Naruto, stop playing stupid.. I already said I love you, why couldn't you just believe me?" again, it was like a whisper, she's trying so hard to keep herself from crying, but she couldn't. Naruto blink back the tears and his numb hand held her wrist and placed it on his chest despite her protest that she isn't finished healing him, or at least not even halfway through it. Sakura choked back a sob as he could feel his heart beating slowly, it's getting slower by the minute. She was trying to free her hand from the grip but she couldn't free it.

"I do believe you, I just want to hear it again. If many times as..possible." he started to close his eyes, his grip on her wrist loosened. This made Sakura jerked back and shook him desparately for him to stay awake..and alive. His eyes snapped and looked at her tiredly.

"Stay awake, Naruto.. Please, for me. You can't leave me, you're the reason I am happy and still sane..Please do not leave me, I couldn't..I..I don't want to lose you." she pleaded as she cried over his chest but she already know he couldn't stay. He already lost a lot of blood, he's suffering from chakra exhaustion and he has some brain damage that for her, could only be caused by Tsukiyomi. He raised his hand slowly and rubbed her back gently. But he couldn't assure her that he wouldn't leave her. Maybe there was still hope for him to be loved? He smiled.

"I'll wait for you..I love you Sakura-chan.." he whispered as he once again stared at the bright blue sky above him.

"You'll what?" she asked as she stared at his face, his eyes were watching the clouds, and staring at the sky. She couldn't help but cry again. Why is it when she found her happiness it would leave her suddenly? or is it because she has a very dispecable timing?

"I'll wait for you, ok? Then..we'll be..together again..I love you." he whispered again.

"Ok, Naruto..I..I really love you. Wait for me, promise me." she said, as she held his pale hand which is so cold. This time Naruto could feel the warmth in her hand.

"I promise..It's the promise..of a lifetime.." after he said that, his hand went limp, his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Sakura hugged him closely to her chest as she cried for her lost. This time, she's thinking of many 'What Ifs' in her mind, then maybe.. things would turn out different. But he promised that he'll wait for her. So she'll be spending the rest of her life smiling, because that was what he wanted to see. She just hoped that he was still here to see it.

**After Several Years..**

_In a blank space of white, a girl could be seen running to a boy as she hugged him tightly as if not daring to lose him again. She started sobbing in his chest. He hugged her back tightly too. They broke apart then the neutral looks on their face are replaced by warm smiles, especially the smile of her made the boy feel so warm inside, its like what he always wanted. That sweet, serene smile of hers._

_"I told you I'll wait.." the boy said as he gently kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his chest after that. "I know.. I love you." she whispered quietly as she held him tightly._

_"I love you too."_

**END**

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

Really sad.. Just review ok? T.T


End file.
